onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Griffiths
Michael Griffiths is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the third episode of the seventh season and is portrayed by co-star Simon Arblaster. History In Hyperion Heights, Michael works as an executive director at the department for construction. He accepts a monetary bribe from Victoria Belfrey, who is looking to demolish the old Community Gardens in order to build new condos. To seal the deal, Michael agrees to meet with her at Hyperion Plaza where she will fulfill her end of their bargain. The night before the meeting is set to take place, Michael gets drunk at Roni's bar and accidentally blabs to her about how much money he'll be making once he helps Victoria with a certain favor. The next day, Roni shares this with Rogers and Henry as they formulate a plan to corner Michael and make him confess. After Henry gathers intel about Michael's background and where he works, Rogers prints this information out before staking out a spot across the plaza to keep tabs on the suspect. At the plaza, Michael accepts an envelope from Victoria before heading to a restaurant for a meal. Rogers confronts him there and questions him about his involvement with Victoria. Michael denies having anything to do with her, to which Rogers pulls out the envelope from the latter's jacket and notes it contains quite a bit of cash. Rogers then arrests Michael, who is taken to the police station, however, Weaver lets him go with no charges. On Michael's way out of the building, he smirks as he passes by a confused Rogers. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Rogers' printout reads: www.hyperionheightsbuildingcommission.com HYPERION HEIGHTS BUILDING COMMISSION Hyperion Heights Building Commission Home / About us Staff Directory: Message from the Executive Director Michael Griffiths, Executive Director Michael Griffiths has ten years + of work in economic and community development, real estate and land use project management and policy development, including complex public private real estate partnerships. A graduate from the Harvard Kennedy School of Govern- ment, Griffiths brings a wealth of knowledge and experience to the Department of Construction and inspection. '' 'A Message From the Executive Director' As I head into my second year as Executive Director of Hyperion Heights Department of Construction and Inspections, I wanted to thank everyone for their support and patience during what was probably the busiest year in City permitting and code enforcement history. We set an all-time annual record of $6.7 billion in building permit application valuations. This is a huge increase from the previous year. This year the City has adopted a new Comprehensive Plan, which lays out a blueprint for how we will grow. We will begin implement- ing of the Equitable Development Initiative, looking at how we grow while minimizing displacement. This will include many new multi-level condominium developments in the downtown center, and surrounding areas. Please let us know how we are doing. We welcome and value your input. ''Michael Griffiths, Executive Director '' '''Still Need Help?' Ask Us Applicant Services Live Chat Annual Report Our Annual Report covers our permit- ting activity, code compliance work, and department highlights. Hyperion Heights Building Commission Staff Directory :*Parts of the article is adapted from LinkedIn's profile on Nathan Torgelson, a real (at the time of December 2018) Director at Seattle Department of Construction and Inspections (a title similar to Michael Griffiths'), who also graduated from the Harvard Kennedy School of Government. The following section was adapted for the show: "24 + years of increasingly responsible work in economic and community development, real estate, housing and land use project management and policy development, including complex public-private real estate partnerships". Appearances References Category:Male Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Original Characters